


say it like you mean it

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mindless Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira stood in front of the floor length mirror holding her engorged midsection. “I’m pregnant,” she said looking straight into her reflection. Even she didn’t believe that statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt braeden/kira + "i'm pregnant"

Kira stood in front of the floor length mirror holding her engorged midsection. “I’m pregnant,” she said looking straight into her reflection. Even she didn’t believe that statement.

Braeden snorted from the doorway. “Why don’t you say it like you mean it, babe?”

Kira grumbled and pulled the pillow out from under her dress only to throw it in the corner of the room. “I can’t  _do_  this, Braeden,” she whined, plopping down on the bed and covering her face with her hands. “I suck at this. I’m a terrible actor. Maybe you should take Allison instead. She’s so much better at this kind of thing.”

Braeden walked to where her girlfriend sprawled on their bed, pulled her hands away from that gorgeous face, and cradled her face in her hands. “Because-“ she paused to press a kiss to the corner of Kira’s mouth and pulled back to look straight into her eyes. “-I want  _you_  with me. Who better to cover my ass than my one and only badass Kitsune?”

Kira rolled her eyes. “I’m not-“

“Yes, you are,” Braeden insisted, cutting her off. “ _And_  you’re my girlfriend. I want you there, okay?”

A small smile tugged at Kira’s lips. “Okay.”

“Alright then,” she said, pulling Kira up off the bed. “Let’s try it again.”

“You’re the worst,” Kira grumbled.

“But you love me.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong, Kira thought.


End file.
